Godzilla's Heavy Hitters Battle Royale
They hit hard and fast! These six have two things in common: They are evil, and they have been defeated by Godzilla. Interlude Tabashi: Heavy Hitters. As the name suggests, they hit hard, and it leaves a mark. Angel: And all six of these combatants are classified as heavy hitters! Tabashi: King Ghidorah, the three-headed monster and Godzilla's most recurring foe. Angel: Destoroyah, the terror incarnate and Godzilla's ultimate foe. Tabashi: SpaceGodzilla, the planet conqueror and crystalline Godzilla ripoff. Angel: Hedorah, the smog monster and one of Godzilla's toughest opponents to beat. Tabashi: Biollante, the plant monster and Godzilla's heaviest opponent (to date). Angel: And Gigan, the hookie and perhaps the best melee combatant in Godzilla's universe. Tabashi: She's Angel and I'm Tabashi. Angel: And it's our job to analyze these six's weapons, armor, and skills in order to find out who would win-''' Tabashi: -In yet another Death Battle Royale! King Ghidorah Destoroyah Tabashi: The year was 1954. As we all should know by now, nuclear tests were conducted here, and they woke a certain something up. '''Angel: Godzilla, the King of the Monsters. This giant reptile rampaged through Japan, destroying everything in its path. Tabashi: Godzilla seemed unstoppable. The Japanese government needed an answer. A doctor provided it in the form of the very first of what would later be known as "Anti-Godzilla Weaponry,": a superweapon named the Oxygen Destroyer. Angel: Which, technically, does exactly what the name suggests! Tabashi: The Oxygen Destroyer, when activated, releases a deadly chemical called Micro-Oxygen. Micro-Oxygen then kills its victims by either melting them down to the bone, or (when the Oxygen Destroyer is used to its full potential) disintegrate everything completely. Angel: God damn. That's powerful! But the Oxygen Destroyer has two deadly weaknesses: one, anaerobic Kaiju (Kaiju that don't require oxygen to survive) can not be affected by the Oxygen Destroyer. Two, little Precambrian crustaceans can become empowered by the Micro-O², adding it into their systems. Tabashi: Sadly, that's exactly what happened. Tabashi: Enter Destoroyah, also known as the Terror Incarnate. Angel: Wait a minute, Tabashi! I've looked through all the movies, books, comics, and articles on Destoroyah, and I could'nt find "Terror Incarnate" as one of his nicknames! Tabashi: It's all right. I had found that on a fake Monsterverse movies poster, and I thought it fit just right, so I just had to use it. Angel: Well, it is a fitting nickname for a Kaiju such as Destoroyah. Tabashi: Anyways, Destoroyah has had many different heights (due to being a multi-formed Kaiju), but today, he will stand at a whopping 394 feet tall. Angel: He is also 755 feet long, and (in his final form) has a 689-foot wingspan. Tabashi: Sweet Jesus, Destoroyah is a big boy! Anyways, despite not being Godzilla's most RECURRING foe, Destoroyah has proven himself worthy of the title of "Godzilla's Ultimate Foe," which is only shared by a few other Kaiju. Angel: And the Terror Incarnate has all the abilities to match his impressive alias! He's immensely strong, extremely durable, and (via his wings, obviously) can even fly! Tabashi: Also, Destoroyah can break down into his other forms at will (regenerating his wounds after he reforms), absorb other creature's DNA, and use his signature weapon, or rather, weapons: Micro-Oxygen attacks. Angel: These attacks include homing projectiles (which is ironically called the "Oxygen Destroyer"), Oxygen Absorber Mines (for incapacitation), Micro-O² Spray, Micro-O² explosions, the list goes on and on. Tabashi: However, his signature weapon is definitely the most awesome of them all: Destoroyah's Micro-Oxygen Beam. Angel: This beam is so powerful, it can VAPORIZE organic matter, and even penetrate most metals. The ray's color may vary between forms, but it's still just as deadly in any form! Tabashi: In his final form, Destoroyah posseses these abilities, as well as two new ones: the Absolute Micro Beam, and the Horn Katana, or Laser Horn. Angel: Destoroyah's chest beam is basically Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon, as it can cut THROUGH Godzilla's tail, break several of his dorsal plates in one shot, and easily knock the King of the Monsters off of his feet! ''' Tabashi: Fun fact, this Absolute Micro Beam was actually cut from the film, but it is an ability that naturally belongs to Destoroyah. '''Angel: And by DB Rule #3, Destoroyah will possess this ability in the battle today. Tabashi: However, Destoroyah's Horn katana is a REAL piece of work! Angel: This ocurrs when Destoroyah generates a blade of energy, which is strong enough to cut through Godzilla's flesh! Tabashi: The Terror Incarnate also has EXTREME levels of durability, like when he fought on par with Burning Godzilla, and actually WON a majority of the encounters! Angel: Or, how about that time in the manga adaptation of ''Godzilla vs Destoroyah ''where Destoroyah survived decapitation for a very short period of time? Tabashi: Better yet, Destoroyah survived multiple hits from Godzilla's Red Spiral Ray, an attack which either instantly killed or instantly crippled pretty much all other foes Godzilla has faced? Angel: Well, it should be noted that Destoroyah was not unaffected by the RSR, as he was shown coughing up large amounts of blood. Tabashi: Well, Destoroyah also crushes it in other departments, too. Like strength! Angel: In terms of strength, Destoroyah has demonstrated immense levels, like when he held and dragged Godzilla by the throat with only his pincer tail. Tabashi: On that note, the Terror Incarnate can also easily lift Godzilla Junior into the air, and even killed the young Prince of the Monsters. Angel: Destoroyah killed Junior!? That's it, tell me all the ways that Destoroyah can be defeated! Tabashi: Well, Destoroyah only has one surefire weakness: extreme temperatures. He seems to (if at all) prefer heat over cold, but if he's somewhere hot AND cold, or even just cold, then he gets destoroyed. Angel: Still though, Destoroyah is the Terror Incarnate, and he will ensure that everyone knows it! Spacegodzilla Hedorah Biollante Gigan Death Battle! Pre-Fight Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Claw Users Category:Aliens Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles